After A curse
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: The curse was broken, she had her son back. But what did this mean for Regina, now that the town remembered? As the Mayor runs away into the forest to escape her death. She meets a man who will help her. Will she give love a chance? Re make of season two. An OutlawQueen love story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I know, another fanfiction. But this was an idea I really wanted to do and I just had to so here it is. This wont be taking over my main two which is First Lady and 50 shades of Locksley. Both of which has updates nearly done, you will not have to wait too long. But anyway, her is the first chapter of my new story.

It will follow from the story in some ways but in others not, basically a re make from season two.

I hope you like it.

And once again sorry for any mistakes.

Thank you for your support through the story.

* * *

A few years ago, …

Regina couldn't believe her own mother would do this to her, try and fake her soul mate to get her to produce an heir to the throne. Just so her mother could have what she always wanted… power.

A few hours ago, Regina had been introduced to the man she believed was the one she had seen in the bar all those years ago, 'the man with the lion tattoo' She knew him as, never actually seeing his face. But she did see the tattoo, a lion on his back legs, surrounded by what looked like a black shield. The image was forever imprinted in Regina's mind.

Today. Regina thought she had finally met him, spoke to him in person. But it wasn't, it was somebody pretending to be him, by her mother's request. Damn Cora, damn her for giving Regina hope, fake happiness. Only for her own selfish reason.

That's what lead her to this, making a potion that would stop Regina producing any children. From giving her mother another hold of her. It was the only thing Regina could think of that might provide a means for escape from her, to take away the thing her mother wanted most for her. A child. Regina wanted a baby, had done from when she was little. But she didn't want the kings when he was alive and she didn't want one from somebody she did not love. Daniel, she had wanted a baby with him. But he was the 'Stable boy' and her mother didn't approve so she killed him. And then her soulmate Cora brought a fraud.

Regina heard her mother approach the room, the potion made and waiting on a table.

Once Regina had showed Cora what she had done to the man claiming to be her soulmate Regina then showed her mother the potion in which she was going to take. Picking it up, Regina stated that the older woman had herself said that nobody would ever love Regina, and if that is the case why should she have a child?

And with that Regina drank the whole potion, falling to the ground in pain as her womb began to work its way into stopping her from being able to have children. Tears fell down her eyes, from the physical pain it had caused and the emotions running through her. Regina would never bare a child, would never have her own.

What made it worse was the words Cora said after, that all she wanted was Regina to be happy. The brunette never knew if her mother was being honest. But it certainly sounded like she was.

And with that Regina was left alone to endure the pain and aftermath of the potion.

Present day…

They had done it, Regina had done it; her son was back. He was alive. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a smile gracing her features, tears of happiness falling down her face. A kiss of true love between mother and son.

"Mom?" Henry whispered, looking between both parents who were either side of him. He was so unsure of what was going on as he looked between his brunette and blonde mother standing either side.

"We did it." Regina chocked on a sob. Dark orbs looking toward the other female. She might hate Emma, she always would but they had worked together. Their true love for Henry combined had woken him up. And now he was living, breathing once more.

"What just happened?" Emma spoke up confused by the whole conversation and what had just happened. She had just witnessed a curse being broken, she had just experienced… magic? Regina turned to Doctor Whale and the nurses who now had looks of anger flooding their features, and she knew, knew they had woken up from the curse. The smile that was once on Regina's face sank, turning into one of worry.

"The curse is broken."

That's what they needed break the curse, Emma needed to kiss Henry to break the curse, while Regina. She had to prove an act of true love for her son to wake him. To undo the damage, she had accidentally caused.

Them combined had done two things, break the curse and of course bring Henry back.

But now there was the next problem. Everybody had awoken from the curse and that fear presented itself when Doctor Whale announced, spoke to her in a warning .

Regina looked toward Henry one last time.

"I hope this proves to you how much I love you." And with that she gave the boy one last kiss on his forehead and then she was gone, as fast as she could out the doors. The ones leading to the forest. Regina had to get out of there, to somewhere she would not be in danger, somewhere she was safe.

She ran, ran as fast as her legs took her. Dodging branches on the floor, heals digging into the mud making it so much harder to run. Regina's heart was beating fast as her breathing became heavier by the strain of running in the forest conditions. She brushed hair out of her face that restricted her eyesight as she ran. That was until she didn't see the branch on the floor, falling to the ground and hurting her food, a gasp of pain leaving the females red painted lips.

Then tears fell, she felt so alone. Helpless, Regina just wanted to be loved, to have love. To be able to have her son. She used her hands on the ground to keep her upper body off the ground. Her body breaking down, venerability sinking in. Why did Regina always get the losses? Why was it always her who could never get a happy ending? Why was it that her son, the one she had looked after for ten years, now picked the woman who abandoned him, over her? How was any of this fair?

It wasn't, it damn well wasn't fair.

There was ruffling in the bushes nearby, the sound of boots walking against the ground. And then she seen him, a man. He had blue eyes, she could tell from how amazingly deep and full of colour, he had a stubble, and despite the large amount of clothing (albeit a large forest coat) Regina could tell he had muscles. He almost looked familiar. Oh yes, Regina remembered. The thief who had stolen from her castle all those years ago.

The one that she had let free because she was going to be casting the dark curse anyway, she didn't have enough time to plan another execution. Plus, she liked his accent. Even if she never admitted it.

Regina composed herself, stopping any more tears from falling and straightening herself in her fallen stance. However, soon standing and meeting his eye level.

"Robin Hood." She said somewhat coldly, as the man just stared at her. The expression he held she couldn't quite read. Anger? A slight warmth? He didn't know she was casting a curse, but she had speared him his life and that he knew. But was this world a fate worse than death? Had his life been miserable here? She didn't even know he was still in the area of the forest in which was cursed.

Was he going to kill her?...

"If you're going to kill me… just do it." Her voice was bitter, a roughness to it. As she prepared for her demise. After all, Regina was powerless to do anything. She had nowhere to run, to hide. Because everywhere she went Regina was sure somebody would be there. She went to the forest to not see anybody and in turn still did come into contact with somebody.

Robin shook his head, a tiny, minute smile forming across his stubble face. He then chuckled before speaking.

"M'lady, I could never kill the woman who spared me my life." Regina released the breath she had been holding and looked at him, deep into his blue pools. It was the truth, she could see it in him, she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Really?" She breathed, and Robin smiled and nodded once again.

"You gave me 28 years with my son, and although he might not have grown older. I now have many memories with him, I got to spend longer with him than a parent normally would with their child. And for that I thank you." A warm smile creeped onto the brunette's features, before it faded once more. And that is when Robin continued.

"I am guessing by the fact you thought I was going to kill you, that not everybody is happy with you about this curse as I am?" Regina sighed and nodded as a sympathetic look formed onto his face as Regina then spoke up.

"They want to kill me, you should have seen the look on their faces." Regina looked down, away, to stop the look on her features from reaching his eyes. To stop him from seeing her venerability, after all she might be in a different world. But Regina was still meant to be evil. And the Queen never showed a weak side.

Robin walked towards her, cautiously putting his hands either side of her arms, not wanting to scare her due to the fact he could see through her, tell she was in pain emotionally. And venerable. But also, because she was the Queen and he knew for a fact, nobody touches her unless they wanted to be fried, and he wasn't sure if she had her magic. He guessed not, she would have puffed away by now he had guessed. But even if she had her magic, he was still going to be brave and comfort her. He could see the walls she was trying to put up, the defences of 'evil' to hide the lonely, female who secretly just wanted to be loved.

Regina looked at him, Robin was slightly taller than her. And she could now tell in their close space, as she had to look up at him, only slightly. But enough to tell her was taller than her. Even in her infamous black heals.

"If you will let me- I will help you." Her brows knotted into a frown, one of question. Somebody was going to help… her?

"I-." Regina tried but Robin interrupted.

"Let me take you back to mine, it is deep in the forest. Nobody knows it exists and you will be safe and nobody will find you." The brunette hesitated for a moment, reasoning her options. Right now, this really was the only one she felt safest. She was sure there would now be an angry group of people at her home while others looked for her. If Robin was going to kill her he would have done it now. And well if he was planning on killing her, the same fate was waiting for her no matter where. So right now, this was the best option she had.

"Okay, I will go with you." She said and with that the two began walking, well trying to walk. Regina made one step and then was holding the leg of the foot she had injured bending down in agony. She couldn't walk, tears pricking in her eyes.

"I can't walk." Regina admitted, the pain that was in her foot was shown by the way she spoke. Before she knew it, Robin had linked her arm around his. Regina leaning on him for support as he took her back to his house.

They got back to his house, he was right. It was in the middle of nowhere in a sense, trees surrounding the little brick two floor building. It seemed quite nice, how did Robin manage to benefit from this curse? It was meant to make lives worse… no, correction, the charming's life's worse, she just decided that everybody else may as well have bad lives as well.

But she was happy he had a good life, especially now that he was helping her. The only person who seemed like a friend at this time. Although Snow would most probably try and help her despite everything Regina had done. The female pushed the thought that was making her feel guilty out of her mind as Robin lead her into the house.

The house was cosy, thought Regina as she walked into the hall the opposite side of the surprisingly large room having the staircase. He leads Regina into the left door of the room leading her to the living room. He placed her down on the sofa and moved her leg so her foot was resting against the soft cushioning of the furniture. She leaned back and laid down, surprisingly relaxed and comfortable in the man's presence.

And that's when she heard the tiny footprints of a boy run into the house. Robin turning and going into the hall.

"Daddy, daddy, Lille John helps me pick fowers toay." Came the sweet, young voice of the child. Regina smiled, remembering Henry at that age as she witnessed the moment between father and son.

"Wow, did you pick any for me?" The little boy nodded, his curly hair bobbing as he did. Something Regina did not see due to being in another room. He handed his father the flowers and Robin thanked him, Regina guessing that the boy did in fact give him some flowers. Her heart was warming just from hearing that conversation. And then she heard the next thing.

"Go and get changed, there is somebody I would like you to meet." Roland nodded and ran off upstairs to his bedroom as Robin walked into the living room holding the flowers in hand.

"That's my son." Robin announced, Regina gently laughed before saying.

"I gathered."

"I am just going to get some ice for your foot. I will be right back." He put the flowers on the table, he would get a small vase soon to put them in, but first he wanted to check over the brunettes foot, so before he left he walked over, kneeling down beside her and too off the shoe and placing it on the ground.

"It's slightly red and swollen, but I am sure the ice will do it well." He said after inspecting the right foot, the one she had hurt.

"It hurts like mad." Regina admitted as she watched the man look at her foot.

"It will defiantly bruise, but hopefully the pain will go." He stood and went to get the ice, coming back a few minutes with it.

Robin kneeled down on the floor next to her on the sofa and placed it on her foot, looking up at her face. She looked back at him, not flinching once as the ice contacted the foot. She was lost in his eyes to notice it, and in the moment Robin also got lost in hers.

How was it that two people who hardly knew each other could already feel such a connection? Regina did not know, but she felt like this was meant to happen. Like they were made to be. She didn't even notice the fact their faces where moving closer until his lips was gently gracing hers, awaiting her conformation that he could kiss her.

And that's when his phone beeped, pulling the two of them out of the moment.

And that is when the young boy made his presence in the room, running over to the female and his father.

Roland's eyebrows fell into a frown as he looked at Regina and then the ice pack on her foot that Robin had placed in a way so he didn't have to hold it and it would not fall.

"Daddy, can I hae one o you fowers?" The little boy asked and a slightly confused Robin stood up walked over to the table and picked one off and then handed it to the boy. He then turned to Regina.

"Roland this is Regina, Regina this is Roland." Regina looked at Roland and smiled warmly at him, the little boy walking over to her and holding the flower to her.

"For you." Regina gently took the flower from the young boy, her smile not once leaving her face.

"Thank you." Regina looked up at Robin who had watched the two of them.

And then Roland ran off, leaving the two of them alone again.

"He is a cute kid." Regina said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"That he is." Robin agreed.

"What happened between us-." Robin stopped her from speaking, smiling and shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, I understand." Regina smiled, glad he wasn't going to push her on it. Or take it the wrong way. It was just the heat of the moment. Regina had been telling herself.

Which she knew was not true.

"Thanks, for helping me." She said honestly.

"You are welcome, and you can stay as long as you want. I like having you as company." Robin smiled at her, and honestly his son, and the man were going to make her heart melt.

She finally felt happiness. Something not felt in a long time, with people trying to take her son away from her, the curse breaking. She had hit a low point today, but had also gained happiness. And people who truly cared.

True happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter but I hopefully you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Let me know if you like it.

Thank you for the support you have given so far and the continued support you give. This chapter is rubbish. But hopefully you will like it.

* * *

It had been a few days since Regina had been living in the Locksley's house. The first night Robin had let Regina sleep in his bed while he used the spare room that was full of rubbish and no covers due to the fact they were in the wash. However, the next day while he had asked Roland to show Regina around the area surrounding the house, he got to work on moving the stuff into the other spare room. The one without a bed in it.

They spent the evenings cooking together and then having a meal with his son, it hadn't really been anything special. But Regina felt that at least she had people to be around, that she had the company of another human. And for the first time in weeks, since the saviour had ruined everything. Regina felt happy.

She sat up in bed with a start, her breathing heavy, sweat falling down her face. Heart beating like it was going to burst out of her chest, and then the running of feet up the stairs. And then knocking on the door before Robin walked in. His breathing like hers, but probably from the fact of running up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked through breaths as he tried to gain back his original pace.

Regina nodded before speaking. "I just woke up with a start." She looked down at her hands that where now tingling. Then Regina looked up at Robin with a frown across her features.

"There was this smoke, it came over the whole forest. Me and Roland are fine, but I thought I would check to make sure you were."

Regina thought for a minute, allowing a silence to occupy the room before she once again spoke having come to conclusion.

"My hands-." She stated before continuing. "They're tingling, and a smoke cloud-." She paused for a moment. "I think magic is in town." Robins look of confusion made Regina stand out of bed and look out of the window, like she was trying to look for something to explain to him that what she was saying was true.

"How is that possible?"

Regina turned back around to look at him. As she then shrugs her shoulders, the real world wasn't meant to be able to hold magic, but this town wasn't exactly 'the real world' it was made from magic.

"This town was made from magic, I guess the town can have magic in it." She said before walking toward her bedroom door.

"So, what does that mean for you?" He asked slightly weary, if the town had magic… which meant Rumple had magic and then in turn towns people could get hold of magic. Then there could be a war about to happen.

Regina turned around and smirked at him, one of her famous Evil Queen ones that knew people were in trouble.

"It means I can get my revenge." And with that the brunette made her way down the stairs and out the house, Robin following her. He had to get through to her somehow.

"Regina, no. I won't let you. You're different." He tried, he needed to get it into Reginas mind that killing innocent, and not so innocent people was not the way to go. She needed to be assured that she did not need magic and that no matter what he would be there for her.

"Maybe I am not, maybe all I needed was my magic." She said turning around to face him in the silence of the forest, the air was different around them. One all too familiar to the both of them who had both been in the presence of the thing they could feel… magic. Regina took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She turned around to a tree, drew her hands back once again taking a deep breath and temporarily closing her eyes, before pushing her hands forward and opening her dark orbs.

Nothing.

Where was her magic? She was meant to damage the tree, why wasn't it working, Regina tried again, nothing. She grew frustrated as she turned to Robin, an angry brow furrowed as she stormed her way back into the house. Robin huffing and once again following her into the lounge of the house which had pretty much became theirs over the last few days.

Regina had said she isn't a guest, and should be treated like she lived here. Which meant she wanted to help out around the house, clean, and Robin had offered to let her spend family time with them. Regina had declined that until a few days later, saying their daily 'family time' was for Robin and Roland, but when the boy kept asking for her to leave her room and join them Regina after a while agreed and now she spent her evenings with the boy and his father. Not as long as the two to three hours, she still thought they should have time for just the two of them. But she did spend some of it with them.

But it worried her, the boy was becoming close to her and was calling her his 'other mommy'. Regina didn't want to let him down if something happened and she couldn't stay. And she and Robin where not together so she couldn't say she was a mother to him. Plus, would Robin even want a relationship? His wife had passed away and Regina knew the last thing you want after the love of your life passes away is move on to somebody else. She had never fully accepted Leopold, couldn't. And instead let the Evil Queen be born.

There was that as well, being the infamous Evil Queen. One of the reasons everybody wanted to kill her. Would he want a relationship with somebody who held him hostage? Somebody so bad? She knew he had forgiven her for sparing his life, but she still took him. But something told her to let him go. She could have killed him if she wanted to. But Regina let him go. But she had felt something.

Regina knew the feeling she felt toward him, one she had been trying to push back the last few days. One that made her beg in her mind, that he would be willing to let somebody into his heart. Because despite the small amount of time, she did feel something, something strong and powerful. A connection.

She felt…

Love.

Regina walked over to Robin, a face a more softer way now as she looked into his deep pools. She could get lost in them if she wasn't careful.

"If I get my magic back- I- I won't go after revenge for it." She spoke honestly, in a quiet soft voice as she continued with her honesty with a seal of fact. "I promise." And with that, Robin smiled. Took her hands in his and then spoke.

"You do not have to do this alone, I will be with you. I have said you can stay here as long as you want." And with that Regina smiled warmly, and looked down at their connecting hands. And that's when she seen it, how hadn't she seen it all those years ago. How hadn't she seen it the last few days.

The 'Lion Tattoo.' The symbol of her soul mate. Regina gasped and broke their hands apart, Robin clearly confused looked down at her hands and then his noticing she had been surprised by the black ink on his wrist.

He held the arm up to present it, Reginas brown eyes following his action until the arm was shown clearly to her. And then he spoke.

"My tattoo, I got it when I was younger-." She broke him off.

"I- I have seen it before." She explained with a stutter of her voice, Robin looking at her with curiosity and confusion, his eyes asking her to continue. Voicing his look with a 'please continue.' He didn't see how she looked so shocked by it, if she noticed it last time they met she wasn't surprised by it last time. But this time it was like something about the tattoo meant something, like she had found out something massive about him.

"A fairy, called Tinkerbell. Helped me find my soulmate, but I was too scared to see him." She paused, Robin looking at her with such interest and devotion to hear what she chad to say. "I never seen him, but I seen his wrist." She continued, surprising herself that she was telling Robin this. She wouldn't if she didn't trust him but now it made sense why she did.

"It was yours." She said, looking at his blue eyes. He listened to her contently, only speaking now.

"Me?" Robin asked with a mix of happiness and confusion at the same time, Regina nodded.

"You." She then asked. "May I?" Asking for permission to touch the part of his wrist where the tattoo laid. Robin silently nodded and she moved her right hand onto the ink. Her hand tracing over it, sending tingles across his arm.

She then looked up at him, hand dropping down. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing love for one another. And then they were leaning forward, lips brushing against one another, lips beginning to press as Robin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. One full of true love and the connection of soulmates.

And that's when they felt it, a force over them. They both pulled away as Regina felt a strong presence of magic flowing through her. He had done it, he had given Regina her magic back. Just to be sure she held her hand in front of her, conjuring a fire ball, closing her fist and stopping its warmth and glow as soon as it had been made.

Regina looked at Robin and smiled, before speaking.

"You got me my magic back." A whisper from her.

Robin knew she wanted her revenge before. But this time Regina looked like she was just happy to have it, like the last thing she wanted to do was hurt people with it. But he wanted to make sure.

"What does this mean?" Regina knew what he meant and wore a genuine look as she shook her head.

"I won't go after them." Robin smiled back at her saying a thank you before she spoke again.

"But, if you will have me still. I want to stay here. With you and Roland, maybe I can use my magic to protect me to see Henry, show him I have changed and if he wants to see me. If it is okay with you-." He stopped her.

"Henry is more than welcome here."

"Thank you."

"And you are welcome to live here, Roland adores you. And me, I think you already know that. I, I have feelings for you." He admitted, knowing that she wouldn't have her magic back if she did not feel the same. Everything felt right, like she was in the right place being here. And having Robin here and Roland and if she could prove to Henry she had changed, she could be happy. Regina could be honestly happy.

What she didn't know was, that kiss. It didn't just give her magic.

Will she get a happy ending. Or is the rule that Villains don't get happy endings going to play out for her. Only time will tell if Regina can be happy.


End file.
